


Feelings Circle

by joyfulphoenix



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Communication, F/F, F/M, Hacy through Maggie's eyes, Maggie's POV, Truth Bombs, even without her powers maggie is still the empathetic badass that i know she is, feelings feelings everywhere, harry and macy have a lot of things that need to be talked about, just like my boi Jimmy, maggie is tired of everyone tiptoeing around the big elephant in the room, mentions of Jimmy - Freeform, that feelings stick is powerful stuff, the magical power of family healing, these tags are a hot mess, written before 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: Set after 2x06. A few days after they saved Macy, Maggie is tired of the awkwardness that has hung between everyone. Especially with Macy and Harry. So she decides to put matters into her own hands.
Relationships: (mentions of) Mel/Kat, (mentions of) Parker Caine/Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Feelings Circle

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a pain to write and edit, and I tried so hard to post this before the episode aired (although I haven't seen it yet as I'm writing this). But it's okay, at least I can finally post it. Anyways, thank you so much for all the response from my last Hacy fic. This fandom is truly awesome and I'm amazed by all the fantastic new fics that this season inspired. Speaking, how freaking amazing is this season? I'm in awe. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

Maggie was done. She couldn't handle this awkwardness in the air anymore. These...unsaid words. For the past few days since they got Macy back everyone had gone on pretending like nothing had changed. Like Maggie and Mel didn't just find out that both Macy and Harry had feelings for each other. Like Macy wasn't just captured by Harry's Darklighter, whom he had to kill. They all just went on with the new mission of finding and stopping the Darklighter's Master, pretending like everything was fine.

But everything was _not_ fine.

Harry and Macy barely looked at each other for too long, which Maggie had noticed in the past would happen every now and then. They would act slightly awkward, though they tried to hide. Now officially knowing about their feelings for each other, she realized that it was probably those exact feeling that caused the awkwardness. In the past it was more cute and adorable. But now...now it felt more intense and formed a heaviness in the air.

It probably didn't help that the lingering fact of Harry knowing that Maggie and Mel knew about his feelings for Macy hadn't been spoken about since before they saved Macy. She had noticed the fear in his eyes when Mel had mentioned that Harry and Macy should get some rest while she stood watch at the witchboard and Maggie worked. It confused Maggie that Harry seemed afraid of them slipping about his feelings because it seemed pretty obvious to her that Harry would know about Macy's feelings for him.

She understood that they wouldn't want to pursue a relationship with the other since they tended to have martyr complexes and Harry was all about duty and protecting them. She knew that they'd both think that it would risk their family, the Power of Four. Especially now since Maggie knew that Harry would think that his feelings for Macy had caused this entire mess in the first place. However, according to the eldest sister herself, Jimmy had a master that sent him to capture them which caused them to be in Witchness Protection. But Maggie knew that Harry was always too hard on himself and knew that this situation was especially hard on him. 

She just wished that he talked about it. After all, Maggie had learned in her Psych 101 class last year that repressing feelings were often the root causes of many problems. And in a way one could argue that Macy and Harry not talking about their feelings for each other was a big catalyst for the whole Jimmy mess. And just by the tenseness alone between them, she knew that the Jimmy situation was really effecting them. And it seemed like they weren't talking to each other about it like she knew they usually did.

Maggie knew that Macy would open up to Harry the most, and vice versa. They tended to have this own bubble between them. Which made her mentally scold herself for not fully seeing what was happening between them. She had noticed their attraction for each other way early on, but that was before Galvin and Charity. Yet she knew that they had a special bond, but definitely not to the extent that their feelings had now seemed to be. But in her defence, ever since...Parker left, Maggie hadn't exactly been on her empath A-Game. And when they relocated to Seattle, she had been so focused on her new job at SafeSpace and getting their powers back.

  
When they had let Macy get captured by Harry's Darklighter -or Jimmy or whatever the hell they wanted to call him- Maggie realized how separate they had become. Yeah, they had all seen each other everyday, but they also were so focused on getting their powers back while Maggie was focused on keeping them a steady flow of money and access to the command center. Of course they all had their own jobs and life back in Hilltowne, but this was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on why, but Maggie really had felt that they had grown an unintentional distance between them all.

And then when her and Mel found out that they were both wrong with Macy's dreads, denials, and desires and saw her drawing of Harry, she felt a dull ache grow in her. Did she really not know her sister like she had thought? Even without her empath powers, Maggie thought that at least she'd still be good at knowing and reading people, especially her sister of all people. She didn't know what hurt the most: the fact that she wasn't paying attention to her sister and Macy had gotten kidnapped because of it or that Macy didn't seem comfortable enough to open up to Maggie about her feelings for Harry.

And it wasn't those two feelings for each other that had been secrets. They all were keeping secrets from each other. And though they all needed their own privacy and didn't have to tell each other everything, Maggie felt like they all needed to just sit down and talk about their feelings about everything that had happened since the Assassin/Harry's Darklighter/Jimmy came and made them uproot their entire lives.

She had a plan.

-

"What are we doing exactly?" Harry asked, eyes squinted in confusion and apprehension.

"We're talking about our feelings." Maggie announced confidently, hopefully not showing her own nervousness.

This could go wrong in so many different ways. And of course she knew that this wasn't going to cure all of their communication problems and personal issues. But if they all just opened up a little and it help them continue do so during their daily lives, then she'd call it a complete and utter success. _Here's_ _hoping_ , she told herself.

At her words, Harry and Macy both noticeably physically tensed and straightened in their seats. She had noticed that they were the farthest away from each other, with both on opposite sides beside her. And even though they were exactly across from the other, they had been averting eye contact. Her words definitely didn't help with that.

Well too bad.

Mel, who was sitting in the chair opposite of her, loudly groaned. "Maggie, this was the super urgent thing you needed to talk about? We don't have time to for this."

"First off, we're no further of finding out Jimmy's Master than when we started. And we're doing this in the Command Center just in case we suddenly need to save a witch. Besides, I'm off for the rest of the day so it's perfect timing."

She then crossed her leg over the other, placed both of her hands on her lap, and then gave each of them a stern look that told them that there was no use arguing with her.

Mel sighed in defeat before slouching in her seat. " _Fine_. I'll bite. But I do like to point out that I don't want to be here."

"Me either." Both Macy and Harry replied at the same time, making them look at each other, give the other a small smile, before quickly turning away with solemn expressions.

It was Maggie's turn to groan. " _See_?" She waved her at Macy and then to Harry. " _This_ is why need to have this Feelings Circle."

"Mags." Mel warned softly but with a more serious tone than before. "Some things should stay private."

"True. But when it effects the entire family, some things need to be talked about. Especially, since they don't seem be talked about privately."

"Hey, now-" Harry began to protest but Maggie stopped him by pointing a long stick that was decorated with glitter and ribbon.

"Uh uh. If you want to talk you need to hold the Feelings Stick."

His eyes grew from fright and worry to amusement with the two still laced behind it. "'Feelings Stick?'"

She nodded enthusiastically. "We use it for our weekly meetings. Swan says it helps with morale. And I also learned a lot about tactics like these back in school. So I'm very experienced in this kind of thing." She waved it at him. "Now take it and say something about what you're feeling. It can be small or big, it doesn't matter at first. We just need to get the ball rolling."

Harry slowly took it out of her hands like it was made of thorns. He then stared at it for a moment and then began saying, "I..." He then stopped, closing his mouth.

"You...?" Maggie nodded encouragingly.

He opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something but then closed it again.

"That's it I'm going." Mel huffed and then grabbed the stick from Harry, to which he gave her a grateful smile. She nodded at him before turning to her younger sister. "I feel like I don't want to be here."

Maggie fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead clasped her hands together. "Thank you, Mel. That's a great start. I'm sorry you don't want to be here but I really feel like airing some things out together will really help us. We can't keep bottling things up and pretend like they don't exist. Especially when it effects each other."

Mel pursed her lips and nodded. "Maggie's right."

Macy, who was sunk in her seat and wrapped in a SafeSpace hoodie, whipped her head to her younger sister. "I thought you didn't want to do this as much us?"

"I didn't. And I still don't really want to. But as I said, Maggie's right. We all need to air things out that just doesn't effect ourselves but the team and more importantly the family."

Maggie gave her older sister a thankful smile. "Thank you, Mel."

She smiled in return. "You're welcome. Now I guess I'll go for real." Mel then sighed before continuing. "I know things have been really hard for all of us since entering Witchness Protection. But when we lost our powers, I felt so helpless, like I know we all did. But I also felt so...weak. And those are two feelings I despise the most. When I used my potions I felt like I got a little bit control back, but it was still not enough for me. And now that you all seem to have some sort of powers while I'm still stuck using my potions. I don't know...I guess I still feel so helpless and a liability."

"Oh Mel!" Maggie then went to hug her.

"Isn't it a little early for hugging?" Mel asked, hugging her in return nonetheless.

The youngest sister parted. "You're right." She then grabbed the Feelings Stick and sat back in her seat. "Mel, thank you so much for opening up like that. I'm so sorry you feel that way. But I understand. Even back when I had my empath powers, most of the time they didn't really help in battle. And I felt helpless. Which didn't help with me feeling like a child who couldn't do things on her own without messing up. And even though I've gotten over of that and realize that wasn't the case at all, I still have those issues now with my new powers. Hell I can only access them if I touch Jordan. It royally sucks. So, I've been trying so hard to do well in this job to prove that I can still help. Even if it's just to give us money. Especially since we don't always need the key cards now with Harry orbing again."

Mel grabbed the stick back again. "Mags, I'm so sorry if I made you feel like you had to prove yourself with getting this job. You don't have to prove anything to me or anyone else for that matter. You're a badass witch and a badass assistant manager. And again I'm sorry if I made you doubt yourself."

Maggie felt tears form in the eyes but she tried to keep them at bay. "Can we hug again?"

Mel laughed and nodded before getting up and hugged her sister again.

After they parted, the older sister handed the stick back to Maggie. "Here, I've had enough opening up for now. It's someone else's turn. Did you still spell this thing or what?"

Maggie shook her head. "Nope. The magic you're feeling is the magic of family healing."

All three of them groaned.

"What?"

They all smiled and shook their heads fondly at her.

Harry then carefully reached out for the Feelings Stick. "May I?"

Maggie nodded eagerly.

He then quickly grabbed it and sat back in his seat. "Firstly, I just wanted to tell you both that you are far from helpless. In fact you three are the strongest witches, correction, women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He then turned to Mel. "Mel, your memorization of all of those Book of Shadows spells is not only commendable but highly impressive for someone who only had it for a year. Those spells you recreated has, quite frankly, saved our asses multiple times. Besides, your extreme bravery and knowledge of poker helped us save Macy. Especially since I wasn't quite myself then."

Harry looked at Macy, who in turn was already looking at him so intently. His eyes softened to a look that was very similar to the one Macy had drawn. She gave him a small, warm smile in return with eyes similar to his.

Maggie caught Mel's eye who shifted uncomfortably. She probably felt like she was intruding on a moment just between them two. Because that was exactly how Maggie felt.

Harry then seemed to wake up from his mini Macy trance and cleared his throat. He then turned to Maggie. "And it was your vision that gave us the lead to find Macy. Also, with or without your empath powers, Maggie, you still have quite the talent of knowing people and what they need. Like now."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Harry."

"Hey, you didn't grab the Feelings Stick." Mel teased in an arguing tone.

"You can say thank you without it being your turn."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Now you're just making things up."

Maggie stuck her tongue out to which Mel repeated her last gesture. The youngest sister then turned back to their Whitelighter who now was looking down at the stick in his hands, seeming to contemplate something.

After several moments of silence he softly spoke. "I guess it would only be fair if I opened up myself." He then let out a humorless laugh that seemed only he understood. After another moment, Harry continued. "Ever since I..."he gulped before continuing, " _killed_ my other half and found out that I am not a whole person, I've felt...well exactly that. Half a person. I'll never be whole. And I've tried to except that. However, it's proven more difficult than I had expected."

Silence echoed around them as they all let his words sink in, trying to come up with the right thing to say. They all knew that Harry was going through this and tried to help him out with it. This was the first time since the night they had saved Macy that he opened up like this and Maggie wanted to make sure that she said the right thing that wouldn't make him want to close himself back up.

"Harry." Macy said quietly yet firmly, speaking up for the first time since they started the Feeling Circle. "What is your definition of a 'whole' person?"

Harry's eyes widened as his jaw opened and dropped slightly in shock. He obviously wasn't expecting that question. And that made two of them. Scratch that three, with way Mel's eyes were widened as she gave her older sister a nod of approval.

Harry cleared his throat before asking, "I-I'm sorry. I don't understand."

Macy shrugged. "It's a simple question. What do you think makes a whole person?"

"I'm...not sure. It's complicated. However, you seem to have your own opinion on it." He then reached out and handed the stick to her. "Care to give us your two sense?"

"Absolutely." Macy then took the Feelings Stick from Harry, and Maggie couldn't help but notice how they both lingered there for a second or so before leaning back in their respective seats.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and comment on it. Those two and their unresolved tension were going to be the end of them, she just knew it.

"The Elders might've taken all of the "darkest" parts of yourself and created Jimmy from them. But that doesn't mean that what he had you don't. And vice versa. He had all of those high emotions that made him dangerous because they were too much that he couldn't control. But that doesn't mean that you don't have any of those emotions either. You and I both know that's not true. You've just been able to master control of them over the years. And some might be too in control, but you still have them nonetheless. Mel told me that you pretended to be Jimmy and they didn't question it until magical mishap. You know what that tells me? That you can tap into that side of you, even without Jimmy. Just like I think that Jimmy could've tapped into his light side with the right guidance. We all have light and dark inside of us. It's up to us to choose which one we use. You taught me that. And I believe that even without your Darklighter, you have both in you. Your lighter side is obviously stronger, but that doesn't mean you have the other. And that, what I believe, is what makes a person whole. Having both of those sides. And I know," Macy gulped, "that Jimmy was a big part of you that you'll never get back. But you're still a whole person, Harry." She then reached her hand out and placed it on top of his. _You're whole_."

Harry's face grew to even more of pure and utter shock. But there was something else there. The way his eyes shined while staring at Macy with such intensity and filled with so much...adoration and...love. 

Maggie shouldn't have been so surprised since she knew that Harry did love Macy- with the way he said he had feelings her and did everything he could to rescue her. But to actually see it in front her...it was almost too much. Now she really felt like her and Mel were intruding on something that should only between them two.

Harry, seeming to notice this, broke out of his even more intense Macy trance and blinked several times before letting out a soft, "Thank you, Macy."

The woman in question also seemed to break out her own Harry trance and gave him a silent nod before leaning back in her seat.

Silence echoed the walls of the command center as they all tried to recover from the intense moment between the eldest sister and their Whitelighter.

 _Wow_ _,_ _they_ _really_ _have_ _it_ _bad_ _for_ _each_ _other_ _,_ Maggie thought to herself. It was like she had been watching a scene from one of her favorite romantic movies. Looking between them both, she couldn't wait for her Phase 3 of her plan, which consisted of getting them to talk about their own feelings to each other.

But for now, she'd focus on the task at hand.

Maggie then cleared her throat. "That was really beautiful, Mace." She then turned to their Whitelighter. "Harry, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but Macy's right. No matter what's happened to you, you're still whole. You're our Harry."

Mel nodded. "Yeah don't let societal standards, especially the Elders' standards, make you think any less of yourself. You're our multifaceted, badass Whitelighter. But more importantly, you're our Harry."

He looked between them both, giving them a look of such familial love. Which Maggie couldn't help but notice was completely different from the look of love he had just given Macy.

"Thank you, Ladies. To be quite honest, I often feel inadequate and unworthy to be your Whitelighter. Especially lately."

He didn't elaborate, but they all knew he was talking about everything that had happened with his Darklighter. And if what he had just said was any inclination, they knew that he felt extremely guilty about it all.

"Harry, what do we keep telling you?" Macy spoke up again. "You're not just our Whitelighter. You're m- _our_ Harry. You're a part of us. The power of four."

Harry in turn gulped and nodded in understanding. He didn't say anything and just gave her a small smile of gratitude and a smaller version of that loving look.

Yet again, Maggie wondered exactly how she had missed what was happening between them with the way they looked at each other. But something in her told her that they usually didn't share those full looks in public. But still.

Macy then quickly looked back down and Maggie remembered the stick that was still in her eldest sister's hands.

"So...Macy you're up."

The woman in question shot her head up and gave her youngest sister a confused look. "I already went."

"Nooo." She began. "You responded to Harry's feelings." Macy's eyes slightly widened and Maggie then quickly added. "I mean you responded to him during his turn. Now it's your turn." She then handed her the Feeling Stick and nodded expectantly. "Talk about some of your feelings."

Macy eyed her defiantly. "I have no feelings I'm part demon."

Maggie rolled her eyes at her sister's terrible attempt at getting out of talking.

Mel snorted in response before saying, "Hey, you can't use your demon side as an excuse for everything, Mace. If I had to open up so do you." She then gave her older sister gentle and serious look. "You don't have to open up too much but it actually kinda helps."

Maggie gave her a triumph smile. "Thank you, Mel."

"Yeah, yeah don't get a big head over it."

The youngest sister then put her attention back on Macy, who happened to he studying the colorful stick like it was one of her test subjects back in her old lab.

Maggie in turn decided to study her sister. She wanted desperately for her to open up about Harry and everything that came with her feelings for their Whitelighter. But most importantly, she just wanted her eldest sister to open up. They had gone through so much the past year that most wouldn't in their lifetime and had made incredible progress through it. But ever since their relocation to Seattle, Maggie felt more and more distant from Macy. Sure, as she observed earlier, they became all became a little distant from each other, which was why they desperately needed this Feelings Circle. But Macy had felt the most distant. And the fact that Maggie and Mel didn't know their sister as well they had thought really hurt Maggie. So she was going to do whatever she could to show Macy that she wasn't alone and that they were there for her. If they could get through to Macy while she had the Source, then they can get through anything.

Wait...the source. 

"Macy..." Maggie began to say, "are you still having...issues with your demon part?'

The question made Macy shoot head up back toward her youngest sister. "No...." She trailed off before continuing. "I haven't had trouble controlling my powers if that's what you're asking."

"That's good. But something with it is bothering you, isn't it?"

Macy bit her lip and looked down.

"Mace." Maggie began in a gentle voice. "You're allowed your privacy. But you need to open up, even just a little."

"I usually do." She mumbled more to herself. Maggie could imagine her saying " _With_ _Harry_ _"_ in her mind. "But it's complicated."

Maggie slightly moved her head to see Harry's body tense at the corner of her eye.

"Mace." Mel chimed in again, reaching out and placing a hand on Macy's forearm. "I know things have been well...complicated lately and chaotic. But Maggie's right. We need to talk to each other about things if we're going to get through this. And you know I don't like talking about my feelings." She then shuddered which made Macy laugh. Mel then gave her a small but genuine smile. "We're here for you."

"No matter what." Maggie added, placing a hand on Macy's other forearm.

"Always." Came Harry's voice full such emotion.

Maggie turned her head to see Harry give Macy those damn heart eyes yet again, but this time they were filled with a lot more sadness.

"Fine." Macy relented and let out a deep breath before continuing. "I guess I'm still afraid of my demon side. Not because I can't control it or the fact that I have it. It's actually the opposite. Because I've had to rely on my demon powers, I've felt more attached to them like I did with my old witch ones. And..." She then groaned. "Are you sure you guys want hear this? You might get upset because of what I have to say."

They looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Macy." Harry spoke ever so gently and tentively placed his hand on her knee.

Maggie could feel Macy's body tense under her hand that was still placed on her arm. She could only imagine the effect that touch did to her sister. The thought both made Maggie want to throw up and comfort her sister for having to deal with such complicated feelings for their Whitelighter.

"Talk to us." He finished, voice barely above a whisper.

Macy sighed and then continued. "My fears of feeling out of place has come back. Because I still feel different from you all. I feel like my demon side is still treated like a dirty little secret. Like this filthy wrong that we all try to pretend doesn't exist. And I know it's not true. But I can't help it but feel that way. Especially with the way I can't touch the Book of Elders and after dealing with Abigail and...Jimmy." She looked down again.

"Macy." Harry repeated still so very softly. "Look at me."

That made Macy slowly lift her head up to meet his gaze.

"Your demon side is a part of you. It's only a bad thing if you make it one. And so far you haven't and instead have done heroic things because of it. Because of it you were able to save Layla. And no matter what, it is most definitely not filthy and wrong. How can it be when it's a part of you?"

Macy hitched a breath as her eyes widened in slight shock and...recognition? Maggie wasn't quite sure but what she _was_ sure about was the fact that Harry's words really effected her oldest sister.

"Harry." Macy whispered ever so softly.

They shared another intimate look that made Maggie want to leave and give them some privacy. Were they always like this and she just didn't notice? Or did the events of Darklighter Jimmy and the fact they had been awkward around each other afterwards make them a little more open and raw even in public?Either way, she liked to think that this Feelings Circle was a big part of it.

This time Mel ended up being tthe one who broke the romantic tension staring contest. "Macy."

The eldest sister whipped her head toward her younger sister as Harry quickly removed his hand away from her knee and leaned back in his chair.

"I know-" Mel started to say but was interrupted by Maggie.

"Uh uh. Use the feelings stick."

Mel rolled her eyes. "We're seriously still at this? I thought since it did its job up on helping us open up that we don't need it anymore."

Maggie shook her head. "Rules are rules."

Her older sister groaned as Macy laughed and handed the stick to her. "Here. I'll gladly pass this thing on. I think you're right, Mel. I'm pretty sure Maggie spelled it."

"Did not! I told you it's-"

"The magic of family healing." Both Macy and Mel stated in a mocking tone before looking at each other and started to laugh.

Maggie wanted to be mad but just couldn't be with the way her sisters were laughing together. They hadn't laughed like this since...well since her birthday party. The night before their lives were uprooted and changed forever.

Once they stopped and grew more somber again, Mel cleared her throat. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." She shot Maggie a look who just shrugged. She then turned her attention back to Macy. "I know...I know that in the past that I've made you feel...less welcomed and out of place. The Source you said as much."

"Mel that's not-" Macy began to protest but Mel raised her hand to stop her.

"Let me finish. Feelings Stick remember?" Macy just sunk further in her seat in defeat. Mel then continued. "I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel that way. And especially that you're feeling that again. But Mace, you're my sister and I love you. All of you. And if I make some offhand comment about some demons that makes you feel isolated because of your demon side. Please tell me."

Macy gave her sister a thankful nod.

"Same here." Maggie chimed in, reaching over and taking the stick from Mel. "Macy you know I never judged you for you demon part. I dated a half demon, remember? Besides, as Mel said, I love all of you. But I'm also sorry if I made you feel isolated because of it. We've all been so focused to get out of this situation, we haven't really been able to pay attention or even talk to each other like this. And I know one of us always has to keep an eye on the Witchboard but I miss our family breakfasts. This is why I thought we could do this. We need to open up to each other and talk things out more. So, thank you for opening up like that and if ever you have any grievances or just need to talk. Please do, Macy. Because I don't want to have another situation where I think I know you but actually don't and end up finding out by our dead mother." Maggie then clapped her hand on top of her mouth. She most definitely did not plan to say that last part.

Macy's eyes widened to what would be a comical degree if it wasn't for the fact that Maggie just put her foot in her mouth. " _What_?'

"Nothing." She said quickly.

" _Maggie_." Macy replied in her older sister stern voice.

Maggie let out a breath before quickly saying, "Um...when you were missing Mel and I decided to do a dangerous spell to find you. But we had to know certain things about you that we thought we did but turns out we didn't. We only weren't killed by the demon dog- who actually ended up being a sweetheart by the way- because apparently Mom was able to contact Kat and told us where we'd find our information."

Macy blinked, sitting up straight and asked as calmly as she could. "What kind of information and where exactly did you find it?"

"Uhhh." Maggie turned to Mel was shaking her head repeatedly, telling her not to say it. But she couldn't lie could she? She already told Macy about the spell, she was in too deep. Besides, this was one of the main reasons why Maggie wanted to do this circle. To help Macy feel comfortable in talking to them again and then Maggie and Mel could confront about it later where a certain someone wasn't in the room. She supposed it technically didn't matter because Harry had required feelings. But Maggie also wasn't sure exactly what he knew and wanted Macy have at least _some_ control of the situation.

So she decided to tell her without actually telling her.

"Maggie!" Macy's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Maggie gulped before finally saying, "Well....we sort of found the information in your journal."

Macy's eyes widened even further like a cartoon character. "You read my journal?!" She squeaked.

"Not exactly." Mel chimed in carefully.

Macy whipped her head toward her, giving her a confused look. Realization then suddenly shined in her eyes. "Oh no."

"If it's any consolation, you're a fantastic artist." Maggie quietly said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Macy then slowly turned back to toward her youngest sister. "I'm going to kill you." She said in an eerily calming voice.

Then, before Maggie had time to react, Macy pounced out of her seat toward her youngest sister.

"Ahhh!" Maggie screeched getting out of her chair in such a speed that was probably a record for her.

"Macy!" She could hear both Mel and Harry exclaim, but she didn't dare turn around to see if they were trying to stop her oldest sister.

"How could you?! That's a violation!"

Maggie then quickly hid behind the big chair behind the bookshelves.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to result to such measures if you just opened up to us!"

Macy huffed before following her behind the chair, making Maggie start to run around the chair, her sister hot on her trail. "Well, whatever it was that you needed from that..."she gulped, "picture. I couldn't talk to you guys about it."

This made Maggie turn around and held the Feelings Stick, that was still in her hand, up in the air. "Well I feel that you could've. You've talked about boys with us before!"

Macy gasped and grabbed the stick from Maggie's hand. "Well I feel that I couldn't because it didn't just effect me!"

At the corner of her eye, Maggie couldn't help but notice how Harry looked away from them, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Enough!" Mel exclaimed, going in between her two sisters. "I cant believe I'm going to say this but maybe we should go back to the Feelings Circle and talk about this civilly?"

"Don't try to act like a peacemaker when you're a culprit in this too!" Macy exclaimed.

"Hey! We were doing it to save your life! We tried other ingredients but none of them seemed to fit the criteria and a demon dog kept getting bigger and attacking us. Besides if we didn't find it we wouldn't have found the coordinates to your location."

Macy then looked at her sisters before sighing. "So let me get this straight. You didn't read my journal."

They both nodded.

"But you saw the...picture."

They nodded more hesitantly this time.

Macy then put a hand on her head. "So you know."

"Yeah." They both said slowly.

She then went and took a seat on the big chair. "Can you please just tell me what was the criteria?"

Maggie and Mel looked at each other before silently agreeing to tell her.

Mel spoke up first. "There were three things for the spell. Something you deny. Something you dread."

"And something you desire." Maggie finished for her.

"And let me guess it fit all three?"

They nodded again.

She groaned, burying her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It just sorta...slipped out." Maggie said.

Macy removed her hands and looked up at them. "Thanks. And I'm sorry too that you guys had to find out that way."

Maggie wanted to say that it was okay because it helped them in their reactions when Harry told them that he and his Darklighter had feelings for Macy. But she didn't.

"It's okay. But see? This is why we desperately needed the Feelings Circle. We've been keeping too many things from each other."

Macy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Is there anything else that I should know?"

 _That_ _Harry_ _told_ _us_ _he_ _has_ _feelings_ _for_ _you_ _too_ _,_ Maggie thought to herself. But she couldn't say that out loud. That wasn't her secret to tell. Besides she had already played with fire enough bringing up the journal and picture. She turned to Mel who also seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"There is, isn't there?"

Maggie opened her mouth, trying to come up with a good protest or something else to tell her but Mel beat her to it.

"Well...when we were dealing with the whole spell fiasco, Maggie and I confided into each other about our relationship drama. I told her that I kissed Kat in the astral plane and that I still want to. And Maggie told me that she would look at Parker's Instagram everyday."

"Still do." Maggie admitted.

Macy looked between her two sisters. "That's it?"

They slowly nodded.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Mel asked.

"Nothing. That's just not too surprising from both of you. I could've guessed that."

"What? I understand the Parker thing but you haven't even met Kat yet." Mel argued.

Macy shifted uncomfortably. "Harry told me about your astral visit and noticed how you two would look at each other."

Maggie couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. Oh the irony.

No one seemed to noticed, however, as Mel swirled around to see Harry, who was cautiously hovering over the Witchboard, raise his in surrender.

"Harry!" She chided.

"In my defence...okay I don't really have one."

Maggie then realized something. "Wait, do you guys talk about our relationship drama often?"

Judging by the way the two both shifted awkwardly, she took that as a yes.

"Seriously?" Mel exclaimed.

Something in Maggie snapped as she let out an even bigger laugh this time. "That's so ironic."

"Maggie." Mel warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Macy asked carefully.

" _Maggie_." Mel warned again, but she ignored her.

"Oh just the fact that you two seem to love talking about our own relationship drama when you can't even talk about yours!"

Macy stilled and slowly asked, "Maggie, sweet sister, what do you mean by that?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean!"

"That's it!" Macy exclaimed before getting up from the chair and ran toward Maggie again.

But this time Maggie knew better and was already running away.

"Mel, help me!" Maggie called for her sister.

"Sorry Mags. You made your bed now you gotta lay in it."

Before she could reply, Harry came to her rescue instead, standing behind her. She turned around to see him standing between her and Macy.

"Macy." He said gently.

"Get out of my way Harry. I need to kill my sister."

"Macy. I have to tell you something."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Really? Now's not the time." She then tried to move pass him but he blocked her. 

"Macy." Harry repeated very firmly this time, which made her freeze. "I told them."

Her mouth dropped ever so slightly. "About?"

He took in a deep breath and let it out before softly saying. "My feelings for you."

"Oh." She breathed out, taking a step back away from his grasp. After a few moments she spoke again. "When did you tell them?"

Harry looked away. "The night before we rescued you. I..." He cleared his throat. "When Mel and Maggie found your coordinates, we saw that you weren't in danger just yet. I, having quite literally just realized that my other half and I shared the same... _feelings_ , told them why you weren't in danger yet."

Macy just nodded, blinking repeatedly. She took another step back while muttering. "I need to sit down." But instead of taking a seat on one of the chairs they had made into a circle earlier, she slid down on the floor in the lounge and leaned against the table. 

"Uh...Mace there are plenty of chairs for you to sit in." Mel told her in a confused yet gentle tone.

She looked up at her younger sister and simply said, "I'm good."

Seeing her sister like that made Maggie feel extremely guilty of how she handled things. "Oh, Macy I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed before taking a seat next to her on the floor. "I wanted to tell you everything I knew but I didn't mean for it to go this way."

"How exactly were you planning for it to go?"

"Well...I had steps. I was hoping that this whole Feelings Circle thing would help you feel open enough that when it was just...us sisters we could tell you and ask you about... _you_ _know_."

"It's a little too late for that, huh?"

"I know. I'm sorry I sorta blew up like that." Maggie then sighed. "I was kinda hurt that you two would talk about mine and Mel's relationship drama behind our back. And I guess that it was the straw that broke the camel's back of witnessing all of your... _tension_. Honestly, it's just exhausting seeing it. I don't know how you guys deal with it."

At the corner of her eye, Maggie noticed Harry shift uncomfortably yet again.

As for Macy, she groaned, closing her eyes, and leaning her head back against the table. "Maggie, please stop."

"Sorry." The youngest sister repeated again before putting her finger to her lips and pretending to zip it.

It became silent for several awkward moments before Mel broke it. "That's it. Since you two seem keen on sitting there, I might as well join in." She then went to sit on the other side of Macy. "I am sorry Mace for us not telling you yet. We just wanted to get you time to regroup from being captured. But you should've known a lot sooner."

"Thanks. But I'm sorry too for not telling you guys about...my feelings. If I did, you guys wouldn't have been almost killed by a...demon dog? Really?"

Maggie nodded. "Yep. That doggy got _big_. But then once we finally did the spell right, he went to regular size. I wanted to keep Dante Jr but _Mel_ said we couldn't and had to cast him back."

She then noticed the haunted look in Macy's eyes. "Macy, you okay?"

The woman in question blinked several times, seeming to try to break herself out of whatever was bothering her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She then cleared her throat. "Where'd you get the name Dante Jr from?"

Maggie was definitely not convinced that something wasn't bothering Macy. She was obviously shaken up by something. And though the youngest Vera didn't particulary want to explain her reasoning, she decided to play along, hoping that her sister would open up.

"Remember Parker's dog he got after the pixie incident? He named him Dante remember? It was in honor of him. I know he's safe at the frat house- words I never thought I'd say. But it's still hard that I'll never see that precious pup again."

Macy gave her a sympathetic smile. "That sucks, Mags. He was a cute puppy. And who knows, maybe after Witchness Protection you can see him again."

She smiled back at her. "Yeah maybe." Her smile then faded and she was silent for a moment before carefully saying, "Mace...I know you opened a lot already. But, why did you seem a little freaked out when I mentioned Dante Jr?"

Macy's entire body tensed. "I..." She began to say but stopped herself. 

Mel, seeming to notice her older sister's distress also, placed a comforting hand on Macy's arm again. "You don't have to tell us. But we're here if you want to."

"Macy." Harry spoke up, kneeling down on the floor in front her. "If you don't mind me asking...." he paused, cleared his throat, then continued, "does this have to do with... _him_?"

Macy's eyes shot up to meet his gaze in alarm. "I..." She began to say but paused for a moment before shaking her head and continued, "It's nothing. It's silly really. He just quoted Dante when he was pretending to be you. Well he was to trying to pretend but I saw through it right away."

Harry nodded slowly before responding. "Macy, I'm so sorry he took you."

"Harry, it's not your fault." The way Macy said it with slight frustration in her voice made Maggie think that this wasn't her first time saying that.

"But it is. We shared feelings. If it wasn't for mine..."he gulped before continuing, "he wouldn't have..." He trailed off.

"Wouldn't have what, Harry? Honestly, if he didn't have those feelings for me, you wouldn't have had time to find and save me. Either way he would've been after us and try to capture me because of the master that controlled him. So, in a way your feelings are what saved me."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as his jaw fell open. He was at a lost of words and honestly so was Maggie. It was one thing to see them share those small moments of heart eyes staring contests and sweets words. But apparently it was an entirely different thing to have Macy actually say the words "feelings" when it came to her and Harry. And be so confidant and open about it.

Mel apparently was the one to break the silence again. "I hate to break up this actually really touching moment, but I need something to be cleared up. And I know you're entitled to your privacy. But since we've all been pretty much laying it out there on the line, I might as well ask. Are you two together or not? Because at first I thought you weren't because you were burying your feelings for duty and the team. But now I honestly have no idea."

Both Harry's and Macy's eyes were very wide and Maggie had to bury a laugh from the sight and just the situation in general. It was kind of nice to not be the one who made things uncomfortable for them for a change. 

"We're..." Harry began.

"Not." Macy finished.

"So just be clear. You two both have feelings for each other but won't do anything about it because it could effect our dynamic? Please tell me it's not just because of the Elders archaic rule?"

"It is not just because they had that rule. It's the reason why that rule was there in the first place." Harry replied, rubbing his forehead. "I once foolishly thought that if I was extremely careful like I always am, that I didn't need that rule. And I was terribly mistaken. You three are the most important people to me in all of my very long life. You are my family. And I will be damned if I let my personal feelings get in the way of protecting you three. You saw how I was when Macy was missing." He then turned to Maggie. "I had Mel spell the elevator to trap you inside to get a vision from Jordan."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Jordan is not the worse person to be stuck with." Mel commented. 

Maggie shot her a glare.

Harry turned to Mel. "Not the point. The point is that she could've been in danger if something went wrong but I was too focused on saving Macy. And don't even get me started on how I let you risk selling yourself to be eaten by a demon."

"Wait, what?" Macy asked.

Mel waved it off. "Don't worry it wasn't actually going to come down to that." She then turned her attention back to Harry. "You of all people know that no one can make me do anything. That was my choice. Because, just like you, I was willing to do whatever it took to save Macy."

"Yeah, same here." Maggie interjected. "It was my idea to try my visions again and if I truly didn't think that it could help save Macy, I would've protested the elevator idea. As Mel said, we would've done anything to save Macy. And I get why you'd be worried about putting Macy before us. It's natural when you lo- I mean have feelings for someone. But if you're ever out of line because of it, you know we'd call you out."

"And you know I'd never pass up the opportunity." Mel replied, smiling at Harry.

He let out a small chuckle, "Yes, I suppose not."

"Wait so did you guys actually do all that to find me, including the demon dog?" Macy asked.

They all nodded.

"As we said, we'd do anything for you." Maggie replied.

"Thank you." She said voice filled with such emotion. "Next time, can you not to get yourselves in danger?"

"Let's hope there isn't a next time, but if there is we'll at least try not to."

Macy gave her a small smile. "I guess I can except that."

Yet another silence then fell between them. But this was a welcomed one. They needed a little breather after all the truth bombs. Yeah the landing might've been a little sticky, but it actually was going a lot better than Maggie had thought, with everyone actually opening up.

This time it was Macy's turn to break the silence as she looked at their whitelighter. "Harry, you said that you told them about you're...feelings right after you found out about your...connection with Jimmy, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes. Why?"

She looked away. "Just clarifying things."

"Macy." Harry was definitely not convinced and neither was Maggie. Macy was obviously holding back something.

"It's nothing." Was her reply, as she looked down and played with the zipper of the SafeSpace hoodie.

"Macy." He repeated more firmly but still so soft as ever as he placed a gentle hand on her knee again. This made Macy quickly look back up and meet his gaze again.

"Trust me you don't want to hear what I have to say." 

Harry gave her a soft smile. "I always want to hear what you have to say. Even at my expense, which this seems to be. However, I don't care. If you need to say something, I'm all ears."

Macy sighed. "Fine. But you've been warned." She was silent for a minute before continuing. "From what you guys have said about how you were when I was captured, it sounds like you were really unravelling. But I don't think it was just because I was taken."

"Macy." He softly said again, but this time with so much emotion. "I lose my mind every time you're in danger. Especially at the hands of my..." he pause and looked away before continuing, "other half."

Her eyes shone with emotion as she bit her lip. She then shook her head. "And I believe you. But I think you also just proven my point. It's not just my being missing that made you unraveled. It was him. Finding out about what the Elders did to you two. And the fact that that part of you took me."

Harry sunk in a breath, closing his eyes. It was his turn to be silent.

After several long and heavy moments, Macy placed a hand on his his own that was on top of her knee. "Harry." She said ever so softly. "Talk to me. _Please_." Her voice was full with such desperation.

Harry opened his eyes, looked at her for a moment, and then moved his hand so that it could hold hers. He then let out a deep sigh. "You're right. It is both. However, I feel like I've been slowly unraveling ever since...well ever since my Darklighter killed me. Then after everything I found out about myself in the dreamscape..." He paused for a moment, putting his other hand on his forehead. "Well, let's just say it has been...." He paused again.

"Overwhelming." Macy finished for him. 

He silently nodded at her, his eyes looking so sad that made Maggie want to hug him.

Macy seemed to have the same idea, because she slowly leaned in before giving him a hug. "Oh Harry." She let out with such sympathy and emotion as her arms wrapped around him.

Harry in turn was frozen for a small moment before slowly and carefully wrapping his arms around her. He then placed his head on her shoulder and let out a calming sigh as his cheek caressed her hair.

Of all the small, intimate moments Maggie had witness between those two during this truth bomb Feelings Circle, this was at the top of the list. And if those other moments made her feel like she was intruding on their privacy then this sure as hell did. She wondered if they should end this emotionally exhausted meeting here and finally leave the non-couple to air their own things out. Maggie turned to Mel, and by the way her sister was nudging her head toward the stairs, she was pretty sure they were on the same page.

But then suddenly, Harry whipped himself away from Macy. Maggie fully put her attention on the pair and noticed a frantic look in his eyes.

"Harry!" Macy exclaimed, voice filled with such worry as she tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he flinched away.

Maggie went on her knees to get a little closer to them and asked him, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Mel asked.

Harry closed eyes his before rubbing them. "It's nothing."

"Harry." Macy repeated more sternly. "You saw something, didn't you?" She then let out a small gasp. Maggie shifted her gaze toward her and noticed how her eyes were widened in what seemed like...realization. 

He silently nodded.

Macy gulped. "You saw a memory of his." It wasn't a question.

Harry didn't say anything but his silence was an answer in itself.

"Harry." Macy said barely above a whisper. "What did you see?"

" _You_."

By the way she nodded it seemed that she was expecting that answer. "Harry." Macy repeated, trying to place her hand on his arm this time but he moved further away.

"It's fine." Harry then stood up and straightened his suit before clearing his throat and turning his attention toward the youngest. "Maggie, you're right. We did need this. Thank you. But I'm afraid I must go."

Though she knew that the memory Harry had really bothered him and that he needed to talk about it, Maggie thought maybe it wasn't the right time. They all were emotionally exhausted already.

"No." Macy said defiantly, standing up herself.

Apparently she felt differently.

Harry's brow furrowed. "No?"

"No." She repeated.

Maggie stood up herself and tried to intervene. "Macy, Harry wants to go and I think this is a good spot to end the meeting. We can have another later if you want."

Macy turned to her sister. "You wanted us to air all it out. And there's still something we need to discuss."

"I think that's something you two need to discuss on your own." Mel interjected, coming up to stand next to Maggie.

The eldest sister shook her head adamantly. "No. You guys wanted it all out in the open, we're going to make it all out in the open."

Maggie and Mel looked at each other. "You did this." Mel pointedly told her youngest sister to which Maggie replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Macy." Harry spoke up again, making them all turn their attention back toward him. "There's nothing to discuss."

"There sure as hell is."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want me to say? That the memory I saw when I was finally able to connect to _his_ mind was of you? That it..."he paused for a moment and looked away before saying barely above a whisper, " _scared_ me. That it brought on more of my fears of what I've always known."

"And what is that?" Macy asked, walking slowly to him.

Harry looked back toward her. "That I will never be enough for you."

Maggie could feel her eyes widen. Yep, this was definitely a conversation that she shouldn't be a part of. But she also wanted so badly to interject. And tell Harry that she understood his fears because Parker had them as well but that he shouldn't let them keep him from being with Macy and keep himself miserable. Maggie wanted to tell them both that she understood their reasonings of not being together and that she knew that they had issues that they needed to work out. But that if they had the chance to be with the one they love, they should take it. Because in the lives they lived, anything could happen and there's always a chance that they could lose each other forever. She wanted to tell them that it was always better to be with the one they loved, even with all the issues of the past, than to not be together and be extremely miserable. Feeling like a part of you was missing. That if they were together they could get through anything.

But she didn't tell them that. They needed to figure it out on their own. Just like she did.

Instead, Maggie watched as Macy took another step toward him. "Harry, that is _not_ true." Her voice was full with pure conviction.

Harry shook his head, "I must go."

He then turned around and headed toward the stairs. They all watched in silence as he hurried up the stairs.

Maggie put her attention back on Macy, who looked like she was trying to stop herself from going after him, her lip quivering. Maggie bit on her own lip hard, trying to stop her own self from telling Macy to go after him.

Apparently her other sister also had the same idea. "What are you waiting for? Go talk to him." Mel urged her older sister.

Macy's brows furrowed at her before she sadly shook her head. "I can't. He wants to be alone. I should respect that."

"Normally I would agree with you, but I think he won't be okay until you two talk."

"Mel's right, Mace. You two need to talk it out, the sooner the better."

Macy nodded in determination. "You're right." She then turned around and also ran toward the stairs.

Once the door upstairs shut, Maggie turned to her other sister. "Wow, Mel I honestly didn't expect for you to be the one to do the obligatory rom-com 'go get your man' speech."

Mel let out a small laugh. "Honestly? Neither did I. But what can I say? I'm rooting for those crazy kids."

Maggie laughed. "Yeah me too." She then walked to the Witchboard's table before leaning against it.

Mel followed her sister but stopping halfway before kneeling down to pick up the Feelings Stick that Maggie had drop sometime during the whole Macy chasing her fiasco. "I'm still convinced that this was spelled. It worked way too well."

"Never underestimate the power of the Feelings Stick." Maggie gloated. 

Mel rolled her eyes. "I'll never doubt again." She then gave her sister a genuine smile. "In all seriousness, you did a great job, Mags. I think we're going to be closer because of it."

Maggie gave her a small, grateful smile. "Thanks." Suddenly remembering her previous plans, she couldn't help but let out another, smaller laugh. "And if Harry's and Macy's conversation goes well, I won't have to initiate Phase 3."

"Phase 3? What was Phase 2?" Mel asked.

"Well, the Feelings Circle was obviously Phase 1. Phase 2 was for me and you to open up to Macy of our knowledge about her feelings for Harry. We obviously don't have to do that anymore. But the plan also consisted of us eating ice cream as she told us everything about her feelings. Which I think we should still do."

Mel huffed a laugh. "Yeah, no thanks. I don't want to hear the gory details of how badly she _loves_ Harry and _pines_ for him." She then shuddered. "Just thinking about it makes me want to barf."

"Too bad. We are in desperate need for a sisters night, even if it means that we have to have it here to keep an eye on the Witchboard. And that means sharing all of our romantic woes."

"Can't wait." Mel sarcastically said. "But you're right. We do need it. Just like we needed this. So what was Phase 3?"

Maggie looked down and mumbled, "Magically locking Macy and Harry in her room for them to air out all of their feelings."

Mel laughed. "Of course. Let's hope that we don't need to result to that." She then also leaned against the table, folding her arms.

Maggie then looked back upward toward the door where both Harry and Macy had left from. She wondered if Macy was able to catch to him and how the conversation was going.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Mel asked.

"Yeah." Maggie said with pure and utter certainly and let out a bright smile. "I think they will."

And she truly believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm planning on doing another part to this with Harry and Macy's conversation. Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
